


some alone time

by sincities



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: College, Friends With Benefits, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, No Homo, bicon cody ko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincities/pseuds/sincities
Summary: "you’re considering it," cody said brightly.devon rolled his eyes. "i’m not." a blowjob. from a guy. from a guy who was his friend. he wasn't considering it. no  way.
Relationships: Cody Ko & Devon Spinnler, Cody Ko/Devon Spinnler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	some alone time

it had been a long day. long, hard day. devon was craving female attention and all he got was a girl telling him to fuck off. she was wearing a cherry red skirt that wrapped around her thighs, and a v neck. her cleavage, fuck. devon licked his lips, biting down on the tip of his tongue as he tried to focus on the words on the paper in front of him.

it didn't help that he was studying with cody, either. cody, with his long hair and shiny lips, prettier than any guy had a right to be. devon ground the heel of his hand against his crotch, trying to distract himself from his hard-on. just trying to buy a little time until they were done studying.

"you- uh, want some alone time, dude?"

of course cody was fucking smirking.

"shut up," he muttered, hastily yanking his hand away, face red. like he could actually convince cody he wasn't doing anything. like cody would leave it alone.

"uh, huh," cody said, obviously no longer interested in studying. "having a... hard time there?"

if it hadn't been so embarrassing, devon would've laughed. Instead, he chucked his pencil at cody. cody ducked, and it landed somewhere on the floor behind him. "not funny, bro.”

"no," cody corrected, smirking, “yes funny."

devon rolled his eyes. "god, you are such a loser."

"yeah, and?" cody blinked, no longer smirking. Instead just looking at him with wide, round eyes. “so hey. If you want me to help you out with that, or whatever. you know."

devon's face flamed hot. "i'm not gay," he hissed. 

"neither am i, and?" cody said again, and looked at him again. devon bit on his lower lip. "hey, a mouth is a mouth."

a mouth? cody's fucking mouth? "cody," he began, trying to be firm. even as he was trying to figure out why what cody was saying had to be wrong. because it was. right? cody just smiled at him. devon frowned in confusion at the sudden change in expression. "what?"

"you’re considering it," cody said brightly. 

devon rolled his eyes. "i’m not." a blowjob. from a guy. from a guy who was his friend. he wasn't considering it. no way.

"yeah, sure." cody jumped up from his chair and flopped down next to devon on the bed, making the mattress dip. devon felt uneasy all of a sudden, like maybe he'd already made a bad decision. he wasn't moving away from cody, or laughing at him. he felt like he should be. cody went on, "you know you want it."

devon laughed, more nervously than anything else. sure, cody was a fucking tease, but this was like… too much.

"i want sex. not with you."

cody tried to look pained, but didn't succeed very well. his pout had to be fucking cute, too. the the pout disappeared, and cody smirked at him again. "right, because there's twenty girls lined up at your door to have sex with you, right."

"shut up." devon looked down at his hands, which turned into looking at his crotch, which turned into looking at the bulge and feeling it even more than before. he took a deep breath. what the fuck. he was horny as hell, and it wasn't like he was actually turned off by the idea. and maybe he'd thought about it once or twice. but only because cody had that long fucking hair and pretty fucking face, and looked like a fucking twink. "it's not like i would do it back, you know."

there was a long-ass moment of silence where devon wasn't sure he'd really said it. and then cody was bouncing up and down next to him. only for a few seconds though, because then he stopped. and when devon looked up to risk a glance at his face, cody was looking at him with a big smile.

"i have done this before," cody pointed out. "you know. with straight guys."

it made devon sigh with relief that cody still thought of him as a straight guy. even though he was still considering this. he couldn't help but smile a little. "well, yeah."

"and gay guys, and bi guys," cody went on. "and girls..."

"okay, i get it," devon muttered. "you get laid a lot."

"actually, no," cody corrected. 

"oh, yeah." devon nodded. 

"right," cody said. "so can i suck your dick?"

“you know, if you want." 

"cool." cody put a hand on his thigh and leaned in a little. devon unconsciously leaned away, swallowing a gulp.

they both sat there for a while. quietly. devon wanted to say something, but cody's hand was still on his thigh. and. he could feel it. and he wanted to feel more.

they avoided looking at each other for a while. devon's eyes would flick up, then away, face burning as he felt cody glance in his direction. eventually, he looked up again, and their eyes met, cody looked uncertain, devon terrified that cody was going to take off. it wasn't that he was worried about not getting his dick sucked now, although there was that too. but it was mostly that cody was his friend, and devon really, really didn't want to lose that.

"look-"

"shut up, dude" cody said determinedly. devon shut up. "i have one rule."

"rule?"

"yes." cody took a deep breath. "the rule is, you have to let me kiss you first."

devon frowned, his brow furrowing as he thought about that. "okay..." he didn't get it, but hell, it wasn't like a kiss was a huge price to pay to get your dick sucked. "okay." he also took a deep breath and closed his eyes, waiting for it. then heard cody sigh.

"jesus, you don't have to look so terrified," cody muttered. devon's eyes shot open and he opened his mouth to apologize, but cody wasn't paying attention. "whatever, i'll just-"

"no!" he almost screamed and it made cody jump. "i mean... it's just- i've never... done this with a guy before. you know. but i want-”

"oh. right." cody bit his lip and scratched the side of his neck. devon held his breath. it wasn't like he wanted to kiss cody, or anything, it was just a kiss, and god, he was fucking horny. 

"yeah..." fuck, he could do this, he really could. it wasn't like he'd never thought about how pretty cody was. or thought to himself that it was too bad he wasn't a girl. and devon wasn't homophobic or anything, just. not gay.

they were both leaning in, slowly, but not at the same time. devon would move an inch, and then he'd stop, and cody would move a little. closer and closer, but not close enough, until devon just thought, 'fuck it', and leaned all the way in and kissed cody. he didn't really have anything to prove to cody, but if cody was going to suck his dick, well. he could at least initiate the kiss.

cody was a good kisser, devon tried not to notice. and he only put his hand on cody's thigh to steady himself, not because he wanted to touch him. cody tasted like lip gloss and coffee. he didn’t think he would actually ever do that with a guy, but if he was going to, he guessed he was glad it was with cody and not someone else. because cody was fucking pretty. and a fucking good kisser, too.

"mhm," cody murmured, pulling back before devon expected him to, and devon leaned forward, following. cody smiled widely at him, eyes bright, looking straight into devon's eyes as he moved his hand up devon's thigh. devon breathed faster, and licked his lips, noticing the way cody's eyes flicked down to his mouth. he started to wonder whether cody really just liked dick, or if cody actually liked him.

well. It didn't really matter, right? because devon was pretty much on board with everything that was happening, no matter how unexpected it was. how could he not, with the taste of lip gloss on his tongue and cody's hand curled around him from outside his jeans. devon let go of cody's thigh to undo his own zipper, hoping he wasn't being too forward. 

devon startled a little when cody's hand settled down on top of his, and somehow that was more intimate than cody's hand over his dick. of course, there was still denim between his dick and cody, and it was just skin against skin when it came to their hands. devon swallowed and slid his hand out of the way, fingers brushing against cody's from underneath. he was more nervous than he thought he would be, especially since he was just going to get his dick sucked. cody was the one who was going to be doing the sucking. except that devon felt like the vulnerable one.

"right," cody cooed, and then he was off the bed, on the floor taking off devon's jeans. he lifted up a little, giving cody room to pull them off his thighs. all of a sudden he was self-conscious.

"don’t be so nervous," cody said. he wasn't nervous, just really aware of how hard he was and how hot it felt so close to cody’s face.

"i'm not," he smiled, and wrapped his hands on the blanket on either side of his thighs. his dick was pulsing, and cody was staring at it, sliding his hands up his thighs. 

"ready?"

devon just nodded, wondering if he should be the one asking if cody was ready. of course, all coherent thought disappeared when cody leaned forward and held devon's tip in his mouth, and then devon couldn't think.

he moaned when wet lips wrapped around him, warm mouth surrounding him, firm tongue pressing up. that was all it took, and devon was coming in cody's mouth, body stiffening suddenly as he gripped the blankets and his hips thrust up hard. sharp little fingernails dug into his thighs and devon groaned out loud, dick pulsing one more time before cody's mouth disappeared. cold, sudden, and he shivered, groping for something to cover himself with. 

cody swayed back to sit on his heels, coughing a little and wiping his face with the back of his arm. devon winced in sympathy, not wanting to look but fascinated too. after all, he came in cody's mouth. and he was pretty sure cody swallowed some of it. fuck.

he got the blanket over his lap and looked at cody, who was starting to stand back up. he couldn't help but let his eyes drift down to cody's crotch. he was hard. of course. devon bit on the inside of his cheek, and it was awkward, because he didn't really want to do anything now. it would be a really good time to be a little more experienced.

"un," he began, not knowing what to say. 

cody was standing up now, palming his dick casually through his pants. it was too much, devon couldn't help but stare. when he looked up, cody was smirking. 

“yeah, you're welcome.” cody laughed.

"whatever," devon mumbled, pushing his hand back through his hair. "you uh - you good?" 

cody shrugged, and wasn't looking at devon either. "yeah, 'm good."

cody went to sit back down in his chair and put his book in his lap, not that it was hiding anything. and all devon could do was sit there and stare at cody, half naked under the blanket.

devon felt like an asshole. no matter how weird this made him feel, cody had sucked him off. the least he could do was help cody out, or at least not ignore him now. asshole, he was a total asshole.

"hey," he said, and cody looked up, his expression carefully guarded. devon sighed. "you know, you're an idiot."

cody looked pissed. "what?"

"for letting me be an asshole."

cody blinked. stared at him for a minute, “i'm an idiot for letting you be an asshole?"

"yeah."

"okay, bro." cody looked like he wasn't sure what to say, and looked down at his book again, eyes a little glazed. not focusing on the book, but pretending to.

devon sighed and shook his head. cody twitched, but didn't look up. even though devon could tell he really, really wanted to. his leg bouncing up and down was a giveaway. "hey, idiot." devon smiled fondly when cody looked up. "get over here."

**Author's Note:**

> lesbians-4-kelsey on tumblr <3


End file.
